sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK June 2009
*Scottish Government's world-leading legislation to tackle climate change passed by MSPs. The Bill sets a target of reducing emissions by 80 per cent by 2050, including emissions from international aviation and shipping. It also sets an interim target for a 42 per cent cut in emissions by 2020, June 25 The Scottish Government, June 25, 2009 topic, place *Roads programme - including those finished in the past 12 months, those under construction, and those in the planning stages - could be as much as £3.9 billion over budget, CBT, June 25 Campaign for Better Transport, June 25,2009 topic *70,000 new green jobs could be created across England and Wales if councils Get Serious About , FoE, June 25 Friends of the Earth, June 25,2009 topic *32% of children in Wales still living in poverty, June 25 Joseph Rowntree Foundation, June 25, 2009 *UK utility networks extremely vulnerable to disruption and failure, June 24 Institution of Civil Engineers, June 24, 2009 Utility networks in the UK, including our electricity and water supplies, remain far too vulnerable to disruption and failure that could have enormous consequences for the general public, according to a report by ICE. "...whilst efforts are made through the Centre for the Protection of National Infrastructure (CPNI) to reduce vulnerabilities to terrorism and other national security threats, the threats from climate change are only just beginning to be considered and the threats from system failure are barely focussed on at all." topic *Government to make available £5 million over two years to improve cycling storage facilities at up to ten major railway stations nationwide, including in London, June 24 Department for Transport, June 24. 2009 *Developing world left behind in the news agenda. Just three countries accounted for over half of all international news over period studied. June 22 Department for International Development, June 22, 2009 Coverage of the wider world - in both news and other genres - does not reflect that most people in the UK have a range of connections with other parts of the world and a curiosity about how people in other countries lead their lives. topic *Opportunities for future rail connections serving a million people with 14 new lines and up to 40 new stations identified in new report by the Association of Train Operating Companies, June 15 Association of Train Operating Companies, June 15, 2009 topic *Government commitment to eradicate child poverty by 2020 to be enshrined in law. Child poverty bill puts duties on local authorities, and partner organisations like the NHS and Police to work together at local level to lift children out of poverty. June 12 Department of Work and Pensions, June 12, 2009 *Sir Tim Berners-Lee who led the creation of the World Wide Web, asked to help government drive the opening up of access to UK Government data in the web over the coming month, June 10 Number10.gov.uk, June 10, 2009 topic, topic * Government opens consultation on guidance aimed at helping organisations to manage and reduce their greenhouse gas emissions, June 5 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, June 5, 2009 The guidance is due to be published by early October 2009. This guidance is voluntary but by 6 April 2012 the government must introduce regulations requiring the mandatory reporting of greenhouse gas emissions or explain why this has not happened. topic *Give communities access to derelict land to grow their own produce, say panel of Sheffield citizens, June 4 Sheffield City Council, June 4, 2009 topic *International rescue to re-introduce endangered bumblebee to England, June 1 Natural England, June 1, 2009 topic References Category:News UK 2009 Category:Air Pollution